Justin Bartisto
WARNING: This article contains spoilers for ''Kaine West: No Salvation'' : "Jumpa, I'm not talking about Flynt, I'm talking about me - or - the other me ... thing ... I don't know what that is." - Bartisto to Captain Jumps, Omega Justin Bartisto was a character in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe, serving as a protagonist. He is portrayed by Jacob Doerr. A militaristic bounty hunter and ally of The Clan, Justin sought revenge against his sister Valery Bartisto, who killed their parents at a young age. Valery joined the U.B.N.V.A. to protect herself from Justin and his allies, who he sent after her on numerous occasions. Eventually, Valery met her fate at the hands of Spike. For years, Justin did reconnaissance on the U.B.N.V.A., and all the while remained an ally of Captain Jumpa. After John Bacchus went missing, Jumpa and Flynt went out in search of him. They intended to meet with Justin, but were instead faced with J-1000, a dangerous clone of him. After Justin found them and explained the new threat, the group fought and destroyed the J-1000. Justin tells Jumpa if he wants to find Bacchus, he'll have to look to the U.B.N.V.A. for answers. A year later, Justin was killed by several U.B.N.V.A. sympathizers while on a mission in Argentina. History Alias Odium Along with an unidentified cameraman, Justin Bartisto sets off to infiltrate a secret base that was supposedly colalborating with Bread Nelson, the leader of the U.B.N.V.A. Wearing camo gear, Bartisto walks through the jungle before emerging from the foliage and crawling up a steep hill. Bartisto eventually makes it to the top of the hill and hides behind several bushes, before signalling the cameraman to run over. At first, Bartisto tries having the cameraman run over to the base and distract its occupants. Eventually, Bartisto convinces the cameraman to make the occupants face the opposite direction. Bartisto rolls across the ground and spies on the base's occupants before darting into a line of pine trees. After completing his infiltration of the base from afar, Bartisto jumps out from the trees to avoid being seen. He crawls along the ground and rolls down the hill, before reuniting with the cameraman. Bartisto confirms that his mission his complete. Between Films For two years, Bartisto wasn't part of any major events in the Bread's Crumbs series. At some point, he came in contact with the U.B.N.V.A. and, as a result, had a robotic clone made of him. Called J-1000, the cyborg was similar to Jumpa X, another robotic clone. Bartisto became aware of the machine's existence shortly before the events of the second film. Omega Bartisto's robotic clone, J-1000, worked with Jumpa X in an effort to undermine and eliminate The Clan. The day after Biscuit Savage was seemingly killed, Captain Jumpa and Flynt Coal went to Placeville in search of Bartisto (Flynt was unaware they were seeking out Bartisto). Their mission, however, was to find information on the whereabouts of John Bacchus. Jumpa and Flynt would eventually be found by J-1000, who started shooting a pistol at them. Jumpa was confused, and thought the machine was Bartisto himself. Nevertheless, Jumpa shot at J-1000, temporarily disabling it and allowing him and Flynt to escape. As Jumpa and Flynt ran off, Bartisto emerged from a line of bushes and grabbed hold of Flynt, threatening to stab him with a knife. Jumpa told Bartisto that he didn't need to keep attacking them like that, to which Bartisto explained that they'd just battled a robotic clone of him created by the U.B.N.V.A. Jumpa asks Bartisto to help them defeat it, but Bartisto refuses to, opting to stay out of the situation. Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption : ''Justin Bartisto does not physically appear in the film; he is seen on one of The Clan's documents. '' During a mission in Argentina, Justin Bartisto was tracked down and shot to death by a group of U.B.N.V.A. sympathizers. It is unknown if his killers were ever apprehended. Category:Bread's Crumbs Category:Bread's Crumbs Characters Category:2014 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:Alias Odium Category:Omega Category:Deceased Characters Category:Protagonists Category:2019 Storyline Category:Kaine West: No Salvation